100 mots pour un traitre
by Miss-BuBulle
Summary: Série de drabbles sur le rat le plus célèbre et le plus détesté de l'Angleterre. Comment Peter Pettigrow a-t-il pu trahir ainsi ses meilleurs amis ? 100 mots pour les moments les plus importants de sa vie. 100 mots pour le connaitre, 100 mots pour le comprendre.
1. Drabble 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voila avec un nouveau projet: écrire des drabbles sur la vie du si célèbre et détesté, Peter Pettigrow. Des petits textes de 100 mots pour comprendre comment il est devenu un traitre. **

**Disclaimer: L'histoire, les lieux et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

_Drabble 1**:**_

.

Je suis Peter Pettigrow. Ma mère est alcoolique. A chacun de mes anniversaires, elle m'offre une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, qu'elle prend plaisir à boire devant moi. Ce jour-là, elle met encore plus d'ardeur à me détester de tout son être.

Mon père est partit trop tôt pour que je le connaisse, trop tard pour ne pas faire naitre en moi un sentiment d'abandon.

Aujourd'hui, au commencement de ma onzième année de misérable vie, j'ai reçu une lettre. Je la lirais plus tard car je dois nettoyer le vomi de ma mère, étalé sur mes chaussures trouées.

.


	2. Drabble 2

**Deuxième drabble de la série, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Je suis Peter Pettigrow. Je suis sorcier. Le meilleur là-dedans, ce n'est pas mes pouvoirs. C'est le magnifique échappatoire que m'offre mon tout aussi sorcier de père. A Poudlard je serais trop loin pour recevoir la bile de ma mère à la figure.

Aujourd'hui j'arrive avec mes habits élimés à la gare, trop petits pour cacher les rondeurs que j'ai accumulé en me gavant de tablettes de chocolat, volées au supermarché du quartier. Des regards moqueurs me suivent jusqu'à mon arrivée dans un wagon vide.

Je suis seul, deux garçons entrent et discutent. Ils sont beaux et arrogants. Je suis invisible. _  
_


	3. Drabble 3

**Merci pour vos review, ça fait plaisir et ça m'encourage pour la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

Je suis Peter Pettigrow. Pour le choixpeau, je suis courageux. Pour mes professeurs, je suis médiocre. Pour mes camarades, je suis une source infinie de surnoms.

Dans ma chambre, il y a les deux garçons du train. Ils s'appellent James Potter et Sirius Black. Je voudrais être comme eux : beaux, populaires, riches et intelligents.

Aujourd'hui, je les observe. Ils essayent de voler un stock de Bombabouse dans le bureau de Rusard. Pendant qu'ils se font vertement disputés, je me faufile dans la pièce et prend le sac. Le soir quand je leur donne, je vois une brève lueur d'admiration dans leur regard.


	4. Drabble 4

**Désolé pour le temps d'attente, j'ai du mal à trouver le temps d'écrire et surtout, de publier. Merci beaucoup pour vos review, mise en alert/fav ! Ca me fait sauter partout dans la maison et ça m'donne la patate pour toute la journée ! **

** Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

.

Je suis Peter Pettigrow. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai l'impression d'être chanceux. J'ai capté l'intérêt de James et Sirius, moi, misérable petit rat au visage laid et aux pouvoirs insignifiants.

Je fais tout pour revoir une lueur d'admiration dans leur regard. Je les couvre auprès des préfets quand ils sortent la nuit, je mets à profit mes qualités de voleur, je me fais punir à leur place.

Aujourd'hui, ils se sont assis à côté de moi dans la Grande Salle. Je n'ai pas touché à mon assiette de tout le repas. J'étais trop occupé à rire à leurs blagues. _  
_

.


	5. Drabble 5

**On continue avec ce 5ème drabble sur Pettigrow ! **

**Comme d'ab, bonne lecture et à vos review ! ;)**

* * *

.

Je suis Peter Pettigrow. Mes camarades, mes professeurs, tout le monde est surpris de me voir aux côtés des garçons les plus influents de Poudlard. Moi le premier.

En quelques semaines, je suis passé de Peter, le petit grassouillet dont on aime bien se moquer au détour d'un couloir, à Peter, l'ami de James et Sirius.

Ils m'ont présenté Remus. Moins populaire, moins boute en train, plus mystérieux et plus travailleur. Mais il a été très gentil avec moi.

Aujourd'hui, James a dit qu'on serait désormais les Maraudeurs. 4 meilleurs amis, unis et inaccessibles. Enfin, je suis quelque chose.


End file.
